<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nath Neerg Likes Musicals Very Much by SanderRohde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843443">Nath Neerg Likes Musicals Very Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde'>SanderRohde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One Where Ethan’s Double Lives in Desert Bluffs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday-Team Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically means it is now temporally adjacent to Hatchetfield and the Hatchetfield Incidents, Desert Bluffs here is ‘New Desert Bluffs’, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I play around with writing a character who exists only in the quick Mirage Scene in Black Friday. His name is Nath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desert Bluffs Paul/Desert Bluffs Emma (mentioned), Mirage Ethan/Desert Bluffs Lex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One Where Ethan’s Double Lives in Desert Bluffs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nath Neerg Likes Musicals Very Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, people who are reading this. How are you today?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nath was a Musical Theatre Geek. His mind had stuck-in-your-head musical songs playing every second, blaring tunes he had listened to the previous night. Or the previous week. So when he was asked to sing for his life by the alien life forms that had come at him, he had decided to run with it. His voice was surprisingly in tune for someone who rarely sang in daily interactions. </p><p>It just was a shame that it had to be induced. </p><p>As several crowds of zombies wandered through the streets, singing pop songs, the alien version of Nath spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a non alien citizen. That would not do, now would it? That would not do. </p><p>His memory recalled a man like that, name of Pete. He and his girlfriend seemed to think that the world was a place where no one should ever have to sing or dance when they didn’t want to do so. He hated them for it. Or they both did. They weren’t sure anymore. </p><p>Soon they all would happily be singing in New Desert Bluffs, like never before. It’d be a whole chorus! Nath wanted a whole chorus. That’d be cool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my New Desert Bluffs saga. Have a nice day! </p><p>Music selection/weather- The weather today is Deltron 3030, with highs of Mastermind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>